


His Humanity

by JaeJunHo



Series: From Here to Eternity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Kate/Paige, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeJunHo/pseuds/JaeJunHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would do anything for this fragile boy. And he planned to stay by his side forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>UNBETA'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I wrote this fiction when I had my writer's block for the other story.  
> I'm just indulging my fantasy here. So if knotting or biting or mating or Top Derek or Bottom Stiles are not your cup of tea, feel free to ignore this.  
> (there's only a little bit of them in here, so you're safe)
> 
> I took some reference from The Blue Lagoon (1980), From Beginning To End (2009) and Shelter (2007). They got me imagining some scenes with Sterek in it.  
> (I love Shelter so much!)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

8-year-old wolf Derek was wandering through the woods by his own; sniffing at plants curiously, tracking down squirrels and yapping around merrily. His sisters; 5-year-old Cora and 10-year-old Laura; were busy snapping teeth teasingly at each other. It was a calm Sunday evening in Beacon Hills.

They went on galloping together until Cora stopped in her tracks to sniff something out. She followed her nose to a clearing and saw a little boy sitting on the ground, playing with twigs and leaves. Her older siblings stopped behind her and eyed the little boy curiously too.

A pair of wide bright amber eyes looked from under long lashes at them when Derek stepped on a twig. The boy’s pale skin seemed to glow under the warm sunlight shining through the trees.

“Hi!”

Derek was taken aback by the high-pitched voice. The boy didn’t smell scared.

Derek looked back at Laura and Cora; trying to figure out what he should do. Cora tried to trot to the boy while Laura cuffed her on the collar to keep her from going and shrugged her shoulders at Derek.

Derek took tentative steps towards the boy who was staring at him excitedly while clapping his hands, ignoring the dead leaves and sticks.

“Wolfie!”

The wolf stopped a few metres from the boy, sniffing at his grabby hands that were trying to touch his silky black fur.

“Wolfie! Wolfie!”

The boy smelled like after rain and honey and spring. It calmed Derek and made him want to wrap around the boy.

Derek approached the brown-haired boy slowly and suddenly was engulfed in a warm tight hug.

“Nice wolfie!”

The boy nuzzled into Derek’s fur, rubbing his face all over Derek’s neck and chest. The wolf couldn’t help but purred at the calm smell around him and rubbed his face too on the boy.

After a few moments of scenting, the boy held Derek’s face in his hands and stared into it. He looked into the wolf’s eyes with an awed expression. Suddenly, he kissed Derek’s muzzle and giggled when the wolf could only stood shocked.

“I wove you, wolfie,” the boy sighed into Derek’s neck and the wolf felt a strong sense of protectiveness for the little human.

He pulled back away a bit and licked the boy’s cheeks. The laughter that came with it made the wolf preened.

Cora bounced to them and butted her head at the boy’s stomach with her tongue lolling to the side. Laura came behind her and nuzzled the boy’s hair. Derek only stood next to them with the boy’s hands around his neck.

They engaged on a play-wrestle on the forest ground which eventually turned into Tag. There were grasses and twigs on the boy’s hair and smudges of dirt on his cheeks and knees. The boy’s shorts were dirty and his pink plaid shirt was lying somewhere on the ground; leaving his blue Captain America t-shirt wrinkled with dead leaves. But none of it mattered to them as the boy kept on trying to climb Derek’s back, chasing Cora around when she nipped at his fingers and trying to catch Laura’s wagging tail.

As the sun went down, they heard an echoed howl in the distance, signalling the Hale siblings to come home. Cora stopped chewing on the boy’s t-shirt and sprinted through the forest to the howl. Laura huffed at Derek and licked at the boy’s cheek before going after her sister. Derek looked over to the boy who was brushing the leaves off his clothes and looked around the dimmed forest.

The big doe-eyed child looked at Derek longingly, that made the wolf cooed inside. The human tilted his head to the side and Derek followed his gesture too.

The same howl pierced through the silence made Derek turned his head towards it. With a huff, he pawed to the boy and licked his chin; _’Goodbye,’_

A few steps ahead, Derek heard quick feet behind him. He looked over his right shoulder and saw the boy trying to catch up with him. The boy stopped next to him, panting like he just ran a mile. Derek nudged his face with his muzzle and the boy grinned wide at him.

“Wolfie no go!”

Derek turned back and jogged briskly again, leaving the human. The same scurry followed him before he stopped again. The boy kept on tailing him and Derek even had to push the boy back gently with his nose till he fell.

 A soft whimper and few sobs broke his heart when the boy’s lips quiver slightly. Derek slowly went to see the boy who was on his butt on the ground. With the evening light bathing the forest, the boy’s teary eyes and red cheeks made he look more pitiful and it crumbled Derek’s last resolve.

He lowered his body and nudged the boy’s nose. The child stopped rubbing his wet eyes and looked at the wolf warily with a pout. Derek signalled with his head from the boy to his back. It took a few moment before the human slowly smiled and crawled towards Derek and got on his back. He clasped his hands around the wolf’s neck tightly and buried his face into the thick fur. Derek stood up and sniffed his hair before broke into a run.

That night, a few phone calls were made by Talia Hale to the Stilinski household. Five-year-old little Genim ‘Stiles’ had ran off into the woods during recess at his kindergarten. Stiles didn’t move away from Derek and the wolf snarled at anybody who was scaring the anxious boy. They sat on the floor, at the corner of the living room with whimpering Stiles under Derek’s wolf body and the older boy hunching over him protectively.

It was hard explaining about their ‘special genes’ to the humans, especially to Stiles’ father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. But with his wife, Claudia’s presence, any conflicts were prevented.

 

* * *

 

At the age of six, Stiles had two birthday parties for him. The first one was with his friends at the kindergarten at the day of his birthday. And the second one was during the weekend at the Hale household with his parents, the Hales and other families from the werewolves’ side. The huge house was decorated with colourful balloons and paper banners. There was confetti, pinwheels and garlands everywhere. Kids were running around as they were high on sugar and carbonated drinks. The adults were talking and laughing together.

And Stiles was leaning back on Derek’s chest under a shady tree. The happy boy was sleeping with a smile on his face, exhausted from the party. With the smaller boy in the wolf’s tight embrace, face tucked under the his chin, the older boy nuzzled his hair and sighed into it; feeling calm, complete and happy. The boys were unaware of a pair of similar brown eyes that belonged to the little boy’s mother gazing them gently from the other side.

Derek was practically wrapped around Stiles’ fingers since their first meeting. The young human couldn’t do anything without the wolf worrying over him constantly. Stiles’ first scrapped knees ended with tears on the boy’s side and Derek hugging him tightly while growling at his cousin who pushed the boy a little too hard. After that, Stiles’ first chickenpox drove the wolf crazy. Derek would race back after school to the Sheriff’s house just to see if the human was okay. He’d then stay at the house, doing his homeworks or studying, till Talia came with Laura to fetch him at night.

It was soon understood by both families that Derek’s wolf had imprinted Stiles since they first met and they were fine with it.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you can find us now!” Stiles’s high-pitched voice rang through the Hale house.

Laura was at her friend’s house while Talia was making lunch with her husband, Daniel. Derek was currently playing hide and seek with his sister and Stiles in the Hale manor. He didn’t want to play at first but Stiles’ constant begging made him obey it. Laura once said it was laughable to see an Alpha like Derek to submit to a mere human. But Derek just charged at her and they ended up nipping at each other.

Derek rolled his eyes and closed the book that he was reading in the library. He went out of the room and looked at the hallway. Even though they were quite far from his position, Derek could practically hear Stiles shuffling in the living room. Cora was quiet as she knew how to hide but Derek could still hear Cora’s excited breathing.

With his hands in his pockets, the wolf lazily walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He went to the living room and eyed the space. He saw a pair of green Ben 10 shoes which were a birthday give from Peter for Stiles ninth birthday that year. The said boy was giggling quietly behind the thick curtains of the room and another giggling could be heard behind him from behind the couch.

Derek smirked and stalked inaudibly to Stiles and went to stand next to the curtain. He planted his body to the wall and waited for the boy to come out. 15 minutes later, a tuft of brown hair peeked out of the drape and looked over the living room. A small huff came out of the boy with an adorable pout.

Derek braced himself and hugged Stiles from behind.

“Gotcha!”

The human laughed and tried to break free when Cora attacked Derek from behind. The female wolf laughed while attaching herself on Derek’s back, trying to help Stiles too.

“Stop it guys!”

“Never!” Cora yelled next to his ears.

“Lemme go, Derek! Cora, bite him!”

With a growl, Cora nipped at Derek’s left ear and the wolf released Stiles immediately. They stumbled down on the floor with heaps of limbs with oomph.

“Get off of me! You guys are heavy!” Cora, who was under Derek while Stiles was on top of Derek with his back to Derek’s chest, was pushing them off of her.

Derek rolled him and Stiles off of his sister and laughed at Cora’s messy hair.

“Tell that to Stiles,”

“Nu-uh! It’s you who’s heavy!” Stiles pushed him with a frown. The boy’s hair was messy too and that made him looked more adorable than angry. “You’re taller than last year and your body is getting bigger,”

“Yeah, Derek! What did you eat?”

Derek laughed at them and ruffled both of their hair, making them growled at him.

“I’m just awesome like that,”

The human looked at his body and the frown was getting deeper, “I wish I was a werewolf”. The soft mumbled were barely audible to the werewolves.

Cora flipped her hair and stood up, “I wanna see what mom’s cooking,”

The young girl skipped to the kitchen, leaving both boys.

Derek frown when he looked at his quiet friend.

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles just shrugged off his shoulders and stood up to sit on the couch. Derek sighed and went to turn on the television. It’s not the first time that he heard Stiles saying it. On every full moon, Stiles would come to their house and stay with them. He would have this longing in his eyes every time he looked at them prancing in their wolf forms. Then later when Derek had already changed back to human and they were lying on Derek’s bed, Stiles would just shuffled near to him; refusing to talk about it.

Derek didn’t want him to be a werewolf. He needed Stiles to be a human so that the wolf could return back to him whenever he changed. Stiles was his humanity, his anchor. He was able to be in control during his wolf form because Stiles was there to hold him. Derek couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if he were to lose the boy.

And he’d make sure that will never happen.

The silence was thickening around them without Stiles’ constant chattering. Derek side-glanced at him and saw the boy was biting his lower lip; a sign that he had something to say but was stopping himself from saying it. He was reeking with anxiety and sadness.

Derek pulled the boy to his body and nuzzled his hair with a whine. Stiles leaned into the touch and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” came the small voice.

“For what?” Derek’s question was spoken into Stiles’ temple.

“For making your wolf sad,”

Derek hummed to him before continued, “Why?”

“Because I wanna be like you,”

The twelve-year-old boy chuckled and pulled back a little. Stiles looked at him with puppy eyes and Derek couldn’t help but hug him tightly.

“But I like who you are. Mom and dad like who you are. Cora and Laura like who you are. Your parents LOVE who you are,”

Stiles sighed and looked at his lap, “But Jackson doesn’t like me. He said I’m weak and a loser,”

Derek supressed a growl and his eyes flashed red for a minute before he willed himself to calm down.

“Jackson is stupid,”

Stiles gasped and stared at him wide eyes, “You cannot say stupid! Mrs Donovan said it’s rude to say that,”

Derek rolled his eyes and nuzzled Stiles’ hair again.

“Well, do you like Jackson?”

“What? Of course not!”

“Then why should you listen to him?”

Stiles looked at his lap again and started to fidget with his hands. He was biting his lips and it was driving Derek crazy.

“Stop that,” Derek tugged his bottom lip from his teeth. The wolf turned his body to face Stiles and held his hands.

“Jackson is nobody to you. Just forget about him. Besides, Jackson’s jealous of you. That’s why he makes fun of you,”

“Even if he does it all the time?”

“Yeap, even then. That only means that he’s jealous of you all the time,” Derek snorted at his own comment.

Stiles grinned at him and hugged the older boy, “Thank you, Derek”

And Derek would do anything to keep him smiling like that.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t celebrate Stiles’ eleventh birthday. He had to bury his mother at the graveyard.

John stood with Stiles’ right hand in his as they lower the coffin into the ground. The sky was grey and sad. And Stiles felt like half of himself followed his mother into the hole.

When they got back, the Sheriff went into his room and stayed there.

Stiles lied on his bed in his pyjamas. The room was dim with only the light from the streetlamps and moon outside of his window. A few moments later, he heard his father came out of his room and went downstairs. The young boy could hear whisky bottle clanking on the dinner table.

The sound of his window opened made him shoot his eyes at it.

Derek climbed inside carefully and shut the window. The wolf looked at the human on the bed and approached him slowly.

Stiles moved a bit to his side and made some space for the wolf while the other boy toed off his shoes and took off his jacket.

Stiles turned on his side with his back to Derek and stared at the wall in front of him.

The bed creaked when Derek got on it. He then hugged Stiles with his chest to his friend’s back, breathing in at Stiles’ nape. His wolf was howling with sadness and hurt inside. What made it worse was the fact that Stiles didn’t even cry.

Derek whined low while nudging his nose to Stiles’ neck. He tightened his left arm around the human’s waist and nuzzled him.

A few moments later, a soft broken sob escaped the body in front of him. It was shaking with tremors and pain, something that both hurt Derek.

“Please don’t leave me,” whispered the fragile boy in his pillow.

The wolf vowed to never make this precious being cry ever again.

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew something was wrong when he saw Derek didn’t turn back when the boy called out to him in the parking lot of Beacon Hills high school. Usually Derek would stop even before Stiles said his name because, according to Derek, it’s hard to ignore an excited honey smell, which didn’t make any sense to him but apparently did to the werewolves.

The twelve-year-old boy got onto his bicycle and went back home. He prepared his father’s early dinner by warming up the spaghetti with meat sauce that Melissa had made for them for last night’s dinner and with fresh salad and fresh apple juice like Talia had taught him how to make.

He sent the food to the station and told his father that he’d be going to Derek’s house. John was grateful to have the Hales in their lives. He didn’t know how Stiles would turn up to be if he were to leave his son alone in the house every time he had a case. Now that Claudia was not around, both men had to take care of each other, which actually mean more taking care from Stiles’ side. The boy was troublesome and handful sometimes but loving and caring all the time, just like his mother.

Stiles knocked on the front door of the big house and Laura’s tired face greeted him.

“In his room,” and the wolf left the boy to himself.

The Hales were like his second family. They took care of him since he was little and Stiles had spent more time in the house than at school.

He went up the stairs and to Derek’s room. He knocked slowly for a bit and when there was no answer, he opened the unlocked door.

Derek was sprawled on his bed in his wolf form. The black creature was sleeping with his head on his front hands. Derek only changed into his wolf during full moons and when everything was too much for him. The wolf was like his sanctuary, a place to run when he couldn’t deal with the world. His mind was simple as he only needed to follow his instincts.

Stiles approached the beautiful black wolf while taking off his shoes. He slipped into the bed and laid down next to Derek, facing him. The older boy must have recognized his scent from before he entered the room because he just peaked open an eye before closing it back.

Content with the acknowledgement, Stiles stroke the fur on the wolf’s head gently. He rubbed his fingers between the eyes, down to the muzzle and up again to the ears. The light scratches behind both auricles emitted a deep purr from the wolf. The boy smiled at the creature.

Stiles then shuffled closer and tuck his head neck to the wolf’s jaw, kissing him there while wrapping his hands around the massive head, pulling him closer to his chest.

“Don’t be sad. I’m here,”

The soft words being murmured into the fur and Derek pulled his head back before looking down on the boy. He nudged his nose to the boy before rubbing his face all over his hair. Stiles held the big head by his jaw and stared into the yellow eyes.

Derek whined before wrapping himself around the boy and tucked his head in his neck. Both of them fell asleep in the position with Stiles’ form almost invisible beneath the huge furry form.

Two hours later, when John came to pick Stiles from the house, Talia went into Derek’s room to fetch the boy.

She saw sleeping Derek in his shorts and black t-shirt holding Stiles tight to him with his right arm under the boy’s head and his left around the shoulder. They were facing each other and Stiles’ face was tucked under Derek’s chin, hands around the older boy’s waist. Legs tangled together and both of them looked peaceful and calm.

It turned out that Derek had fought with his basketball teammates when one of them made fun of him hanging around with a loser ADHD kid. He had punched the boy and was called by the principle on the next day. And Stiles was there waiting for him alone on the bench outside of the office after school. When everything was settled and the boy had admitted his mistake, Derek went back home with Talia and a bouncing excited Stiles by his hand.

The constant chattering from his beautiful boy was like music to his ears.

 

* * *

 

“Derek! I got in!” Stiles yelled when Derek opened his front door.

The boy was panting and sweating like he just ran from his high school. He was holding a lacrosse stick and his clothes were dirty with mud. There were a few scrapes on his knees and his blinding smile didn’t show any hurt.

“What?”

“I got in my lacrosse team! Derek, I did it!” Stiles hugged him and bounced excitedly.

Derek laughed and swooped him in his arms, turning them a couple of times. Stiles was laughing loudly and waved his lacrosse stick in the air with his feet off the ground.

“What happened?” Derek asked when he put the young teen down.

“I just did what you told me to do; to focus on the goal and ignore everybody around me! And Coach wasn’t impress at first when I hit Scott’s nose behind me with the stick on my first try because I swung so hard. Then the second try I hit Danny on his dick with the ball because he was making fun of me with Jackson today. And even on the third try when I tripped on my feet over Greenberg when he was about to score. But who cares because I begged Coach to give me another chance and he HAD to give me because I wouldn’t leave him alone during recess, in which by the way he was eating those green pudding thing and some black smoothie that smells like dead people and…”

“STILES! Stiles!” Derek held his shoulders to stop him with a flash of his red eyes, that never failed to render the boy speechless.

The boy stopped his rambling and breathed hard. Give something exciting to this ADHD kid and Derek got amusing memories of trials and events.

“Relax. Breathe. So how did you manage to make it?”

“Seriously Derek. I was getting there and you had to go Alpha on me. Besides, what are we doing out here? You should’ve invited me in, snot face. I’m tired. Hey, bring me some drink, will ya?” Stiles pushed Derek’s hands off him and went into the house. Derek just rolled his eyes at the boy’s retreating voice and closed the door.

For the rest of the evening, Stiles stayed at the house. Now that the 17-year-old Derek could drive, they always sent dinner to the station for Stiles’ father the officers there. Talia somehow took over the task of taking care of Stiles when the Sheriff couldn’t make it home. Even though Scott’s mother mother-henned him in every possible ways, Stiles liked it better with Talia, mostly because Derek was there.

Stiles loved Scott to his heart content and they’re practically brothers as John was dating Melissa. But sometimes the amber-eyed boy needed someone who wouldn’t question his actions but rather understand them and be there for him. And that’s how Derek made him feel.

 

* * *

 

The black wolf howled to the full moon and it was answered by several howls in the distance. He looked down from the big rock he was standing on and saw his friend tried to climb up the pillar. Derek rolled his eyes and barked amusingly at the other being.

“Yeah, yeah fragile human making fun of himself. Whatever, Derek. Just you wait. Imma reach you some time tonight and you’re gonna get it,” Stiles huffed and panted through his scaling. His clumsy limbs were going to hurt him more than to help him, as the past had taught them.

Derek laid down and eyed the other boy boringly; waiting for his friend to reach him. It was their tradition during each full moon to run together under the stars. Stiles had forgotten his insecurity and embraced himself as who he was. He didn’t fret and wish to be a werewolf anymore. Instead, he’d play with them and learn how to overpower the wolves using his own ways.

The bright boy once jinxed Derek and Cora with Deaton’s potion, making them sneezed non-stop. After they found out that Stiles had Spark like Deaton, the boy seemed more confident with himself. He would spend his free times with the vet, learning about his Spark and in return, helping Deaton to help Beacon Hills. Their emissary had offered the post as his next successor but Stiles declined the deal as he was content enough to be in the Hale pack. And with Scott got bitten by a rogue werewolf, there was more reason for Derek and Stiles to be together without him being an emissary.

Before Stiles could touch the top of the rock, Derek stood up and gracefully jumped to the ground, leaving Stiles hanging on the rocky wall like an idiotic monkey.

“Fuck you, Derek Hale,” came out the calm curse.

Stiles jumped down and landed hard on his butt, making Derek rolling on his back, laughing at the younger man.

Stiles side-glanced the wolf and whispered a spell. Derek stopped lolling his tongue and straightened up his body when he felt a sudden rush of air around him. Suddenly his thick fur bloomed and like a blown up fuzzy poof ball, Derek tried to look through his fur-covered eyes. The shorter boy burst into laughter, falling on his back. The wolf’s eyes couldn’t be seen with the blown fur covering them, which made him snarled at the other boy and jumped on him.

“Derek!”

The boy was panting and laughing at the same time under Derek’s massive form. The wolf was pinning him on the ground and nipped at his shoulder when Stiles tried to overturn him.

“Derek! Stop that!”

The older man licked his face, slobbering him with drools and pawed at his chest, tickling him. Stiles tried to push again but it was hard as Derek’s body lied heavily between his legs. And the fuzzy fur was making him harder to breathe.

“Fine! Fine! I’m sorry!”

Derek stopped his attack and looked at the form under him. He snapped his teeth again and growled at Stiles, telling him to turn him back.

“Oh, I don’t know, Derek. You look less jerky this way,” giggled the teen.

Derek nipped at his collarbones, making Stiles yelped.

“Okay!”

Stiles put both of his hands on Derek’s face, brought their foreheads together and moved his palms slowly towards his neck, whispering the counter spell silently between them. The fuzzy hair changed back to silky pelt that Stiles loved to caress so much. Derek stood up with Stiles between his legs and shook off his body. He looked at Stiles who was staring up on him with a fond smile and loving expression.

He’d protect Stiles from any harm in the world.

 

* * *

 

It was Derek’s 22nd birthday when he came back to Beacon Hills for his semester break. Taking Urban Design and Architecture Studies in New York University in his second year was proven to be challenging as he was staying by himself in the city. Stiles and Cora continued their studies in Berkeley (Stiles in Ancient History & Mediterranean Archaeology and Cora in Literature) and Laura was on a seven-month internship at a law firm in New York.

His house was loud with people and friends. They sang the birthday song to him and made him blew the candles, much to Stiles delight. His mother told Derek that the younger man planned everything since Derek told him that he’s coming back. And when he had arrived that evening in his black Camaro, Stiles was already in his front yard, jumping at him when he came out of the car and hugged him tightly, whispering, “I miss you so much,” in his neck.

They were lazing in the lounge chairs underneath the same shady tree in his garden. Derek looked at Stiles next to him, who was sprawling with his arms above his head. The once hyperactive scrawny kid was now a beautiful man. The skinny torso was now a lithe body with slim waist, supple with muscles from his lacrosse trainings. His once buzz cut head had grew into longer soft brown hair that Derek loved to ruffle sometimes. The lush lips were redder and looked more delicious to him. The excited bright eyes were still the same except for the fact that Derek seemed to lose himself more in them now, every time he stared into those enchanted orbs.

Stiles stole a peak at him and averted his eyes away, blushing at Derek’s stare. Derek wanted to trace that blush down to his chest with his tongue. And perhaps, maybe lower.

“Urm… So, how’s New York?” Stiles bit his lips.

“It’s okay. Not much of a place to run around during full moon though,”

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head, “Then, what did you do during full moon?”

Derek shrugged off and looked to the starry sky, “I’d just go to Laura’s apartment. Being with a packmate always helps during those times,”

Stiles hummed to Derek’s answer and looked at the sky too.

“No wonder Cora always stay with me. I thought she was just trying to mess with my jerk-off sessions,”

Derek made a choke sound and stared at Stiles with wide eyes.

“What? Oh like I’m the only one who jerk-off by myself. It’s not like either of us are involved with anybody,” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek and snorted at him.

When nothing came from the older man, Stiles looked at him with a faked laugh, “…right?”

Jennifer was Derek’s, what people would call, fuck-buddy. They would mess around together until they had enough. Then both of them would go on with their lives like nothing happened. Their ‘no-strings attached’ policy was what had kept them from being awkward with each other in their class. Derek was no saint. He had needs and being alone in a new place made him crave for another body heat.

The wolf looked at the crowds at the patio. He could see his parents dancing to a soft music on the sound system. His sisters were talking with their cousins and everything looked happy. And Derek didn’t want to ruin the moment with his little ‘daring’ lifestyle. He wanted to stay here with everybody, especially with Stiles.

“Right. Sorry. I didn’t know,” Stiles’ hollow laugh sounded broken and forced. He was sitting with his back to Derek, rubbing his eyes with his palms. The younger man turned to the wolf with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. And Derek hated that.

“Umm… Good job, I guess,” Derek could smell embarrassment and disappointment wafting from the man. His wolf was prancing like an insane being, telling him to pull Stiles into his arms and never let him go.

“Stiles, it was nothing,” Derek sat up quickly and tried to clear up the situation.

Stiles choked a little and laughed again, “Nah don’t worry. You don’t have to tell me anything. Um… I’m gonna go and get some drinks or something,”

Before Derek could grab his hand, Stiles went away without even turning back. He could smell the salty tears in the air.

Derek went to the crowd and followed him.

“Stiles, please,” he begged at the younger man but a sad smile greeted him.

“Don’t worry, Derek. Umm… I think I’m gonna go back now. It’s getting late,”

“Fine! But let me take you home,”

“No, it’s okay. I can walk. It’s not that far,” and with a hug, Stiles said good bye to him.

From his position, he saw Stiles went to Cora and said something to her. Cora was on her feet abruptly and a worried look marred her face. Stiles hugged her and Laura before going to Talia and Daniel. After a small peak and a smile at his direction, he went home alone.

That was the last time he saw Stiles smiled to him with all his heart.

 

* * *

 

Two days after that, when he stopped by Stiles’ house, John said that his boy had went to spend his semester break with Scott in the University of Michigan.

The Hales noticed his temper when he came back home later that evening after trying to get a hold of Stiles’ mobile phone, which was unavailable. The wolf went for a run in the forest, trying to burn out his anger and regret.

That night, Cora and Laura forced him to open his bedroom doors to them. They made him tell what happened and then smacked his head when he’s done.

“Derek, you stupid, fucking dick!” Cora was fuming with anger.

“Cora, language!” Laura scolded her before continued, “Let me”. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Derek again; speaking with a calm voice, “Derek, you are a one selfish, idiotic, darn donkey”.

Derek rolled his eyes from where he was lying on his back on the bed. Cora was pacing back and forth with hands on her hips, while Laura was sitting next to his head with her hands crossed on her chest.

He closed his eyes and mumbled tiredly, “I didn’t know”.  

“Bullshit, you didn’t know! You guys were practically mated since we found him in the forest!”

“Cora… Calm down. Let’s listen to what Derek has to say for himself first,” Derek was grateful for his older sister’s presence. If it wasn’t for her, both Derek and Cora would be in a bloodbath right now.

Derek sighed before sat up and turned towards them.

“Look, I didn’t know he’s gonna ask, okay! I thought he just had a teenage love and didn’t know what he wanted. He’s young and he’ll grow out of it, eventually. I had no idea he would take it to heart. Besides, I’m a normal human who have needs,”

Cora huffed angrily before pranced towards Derek. Laura had to put herself between them to prevent from further incident.

“You fucking idiot! You don’t think he have needs?! He was saving himself for you! He didn’t say anything because he knows that he’s young; that you won’t take him seriously. But you knew, Derek, you knew! And yet you chose to ignore it and told him about your amazing fuck-buddy,”

“Cora, please. Keep it down,” Laura pushed her away from Derek, trying to resolve the yelling. But Cora kept on trying to gut Derek’s heart out.

“He came out to me when we’re in high school and you know what he said to me after he confessed? He said that he’s glad he’s a nobody because he didn’t want anybody to leave him again like his mother or Lydia or Scott, and the only reason we stayed with him was because we had to. He didn’t consider himself to be worthy of you, Derek. I took 5 years to make him believe in himself and you took a few minutes to fuck his brain more. Well done, Derek Hale! Good job!”

Derek was speechless and sat in shock. He remembered Stiles kept on glancing at him when thought Derek didn’t notice. Or when Stiles would lick his lips when he changed back into human form. He saw when Stiles would stutter every time he ruffled his hair. Derek knew that Stiles was for him when his wolf would howl with pride every time the boy smiled fondly and laughed joyously at him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles even when he was in New York and their constant texting made him missing the boy more.

But he thought he was doing the right thing by ignoring those feelings. Stiles should have his own choice. All those flirty gestures between them meant nothing. That Stiles was not his mate. The boy was young and foolish and he didn’t know what he wanted. And Derek thought Stiles would move on to another person after he’s done with his infatuation with Derek.

“There were guys asking him out when we’re in Berkeley. But he denied all of them, hoping after every guy that you’d be the one next who’ll ask him out. Now tell me if that’s a puppy love or not,” Cora pushed Laura away and rubbed her face tiredly.

They were in silence for a few minutes with Cora sniffed softly from her seating on the floor by the wall, next to the bed and Laura stood between them. Derek was leaning on his headboard with crossed leg and closed eyes. He thumped his head on the wall as a punishment for being ignorant of Stiles’ feelings.

“Every time Stiles talked about you, his eyes lit up. He’d smile so wide for hours that I had to smack his head because he looked like a crazy guy and a creeper talking about my brother like that. And with every smack, he’d just gaze at his phone. I even had to confiscate it to make him stop,” Cora chuckled softly at the memory.

Derek opened his eyes and sighed to the ceiling, begging to God to bring Stiles back to him. To make he feel whole and complete again.

Cora stood up slowly and wiped her tears. The determined look on her face made Derek wanted to crawl inside.

“You can fuck up your life, for all I care, Derek. But don’t drag Stiles in those mess. He deserved to be happy with someone who can give that to him. If you can’t be that person, tell that to him and just let him go”. Cora looked dejectedly at Derek before went out of the room.

The heavy silence grew thick between them for a few minutes.

“I know you hate me and you don’t have to stay here, you know,” Derek mumbled tiredly to Laura who was looking at him. The female wolf chuckled and went to sit next to him.

She pulled Derek’s head to her lap and the younger wolf lied there, trying hard not to cry. His sister was caressing his hair, encouraging him to let go.

Finally, a soft sob broke through the strong male Alpha.

“Oh, Derek,” Laura kissed his hair before hugging him to her chest.

“I’ve lost him, Laura. I was stupid and I lost him. I could never get him back,”

Laura shh-ed him before caressing his hair again.

“No, you didn’t, Derek. You didn’t lose Stiles because he’s always a part of you. A werewolf mates for eternity and Stiles is the only guy that I know who’s more wolf than us. If his feelings were as easy as that, he wouldn’t be loving you all these while,”

“But he’s gone now. And I couldn’t do anything about it,” Derek’s small whimpering made a tear escaped Laura’s eye.

“Yes, you can. And you will,” Laura pulled him up so that he was seating and facing her.

“Give him time and he’ll come around. He’s vulnerable right now, so leave him be. You, on the other hand, will finish your study and be the best man for Stiles. It’ll be hard to earn his trust back, so you’ll have to work you ass off. But trust me, it’ll be worth it. If anything in the pass taught us about him, it’s that he won’t give up on what he believes in easily. Remember when he convinced us that he could fly using his Spark and ended up with a twisted ankle and bruised ribs?”

Both werewolves chuckled with a wet face at the memory. Laura smiled at him lovingly while wiping his tears away. “You think you could do that before somebody stole him away?”

“Anything for him,” Derek’s eyes flashed red at the thoughts of somebody’s hands on his precious boy.

“Good,”

 

* * *

 

Derek broke his relationship with Jennifer when he went back to the university after that. The woman didn’t leave him during the first three months; always coming back to Derek, forcing her way into his life again. But Derek was determine to set things right.

So, he transferred to Standford University. Thanks to his excellent grades and good reviews from the lecturers, his transfer was easy.

He didn’t see Stiles for two years after the incident. He was busy with his final semester, internship and projects while Stiles and Cora had to focus on their thesis too.

And every time he came back to Beacon Hills, he’d often follow the trail of Stiles’ scent and see the beautiful boy living his life from afar. Sometimes Stiles would have a sad look when he’s with Cora and his smile didn’t reach his eyes when Scott talked to him. Derek couldn’t see the same bright eyes which were glowing with curiosity and eagerness as before.

It’s like he’s not the old Stiles anymore.

 

* * *

 

Stiles finished his study at the age of 24. He had a job in Berkeley as a lecturer in his department, a fixed income and everything was great. Scott and Allison were planning to have their wedding next year and stay in Beacon Hills. Apparently, having a hunter as father-in-law could make a strong werewolf submit. And with Allison being the only daughter to Chris, Scott had to obey everything.

Cora was a researcher at Harvard’s Department of Comparative Literature. She moved in with Isaac there; another werewolf who has a business company in Cambridge.

Laura eventually married another lawyer and was six-month-pregnant with her first child. Stiles came back for her wedding but Derek wasn’t there as he had to finish his project in New York. Cora was on his side all the way through the ceremony, holding his hand. They didn’t talk about it and Stiles prefer it that way.

He heard that Derek had his own architecture firm in New York. The wolf was pretty famous with pictures of his masterpieces all over the architecture magazines. Every now and then, he’d see Derek’s forced smile in the spread. The wolf looked tired and weary of the strangers around him but he still had to move on with his life.

And Stiles’ happy for him.

Not wholeheartedly, but he’s getting there.

He’s fine.

 

* * *

 

Stiles received a message from Cora, telling him to dress up and meet her at a restaurant, downtown Manhattan. He was visiting Laura after she gave birth to the lovely 3.5 kg Michael. The blue-eyed boy stole his heart the minute he looked into those precious orbs.

Stiles hailed a cab from his hotel and went to the restaurant. It was November and the air was cold, making his cheeks flushed furiously. He had to pressed his lips together to avoid them getting chapped. It was ridiculous to see the New Yorkers dressed in various fashion styles and ignored the weather. He and Laura often made fun of city lifestyles and their desperate effort in being acknowledged by nobody over coffees.

The whole journey took over 20 minutes and Stiles was hurrying inside the Time Warner Centre. He got off on the fourth floor and made his way into Per Se restaurant. There weren’t a lot of customers at the moment and Stiles thought whether it’s always like this in the expensive restaurant.

“Hi. Umm… Hale,” Stiles told the maître d when he reached him.

“Ah, yes. Please follow me,”

They went to a private section at the back of the restaurant with the view of the city next to the table.

“Let me take your coat, sir,” the host smiled warmly at Stiles before walking away with his coat.

It was surreal to be in this exclusive restaurant. He looked around him. The low lighting and evening sky made everything looked romantic and magical like in the magazine he often read in the morning. There were a couple of patrons several rows of table away from him. Stiles smiled at them politely before taking out his mobile phone.

To Coralfish: _**Great view of NY frm where im sitting. wut made u lose ur bet 2 take me here?**_

A few minutes later, came the reply.

From Coralfish: _**On d contrary, taking u there was the prize ;)**_

Stiles snorted at his phone before putting it away. He looked outside at the city bathed in darkened blue. People were walking with somebody, mothers walking with her children, husbands making their way back home. And Stiles was content with his life.

Before the deep low voice that he had missed so much for five years greeted him.

“Hello, Stiles,”

 

* * *

 

Derek stood in front of Stiles with a hopeful expression on his face. He missed his beautiful boy so much and those five years of staying away from this precious man was finally come to this.

Cora had longed forgive him after his foolishness. She even promised to bring them together and in return, Derek would make Stiles happy with him. And Laura would have his balls if he ever made the younger boy cry again. Derek had learnt that hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman.

And so, he put everything into plan. He made a reservation at the prestigious restaurant because Stiles deserved only the best thing and told Cora to convince Stiles to come to New York. Their plan was about to go down the gutter when the young man said he had to report himself to his university. But miracles do happen when Laura went into labour two weeks earlier before Derek could cancel the reservation. Cora used the new baby as a reason to call out to Stiles and force him to come to the city. She booked everything and told Derek about the details so that the Alpha knew how to make his appearance.

Derek would do anything to get Stiles back and he won’t stop until Stiles come back to him. The previous five years without Stiles were a torture to him. He couldn’t tell Stiles when he made his first partnership like he told him when he got into the basketball team during high school. He couldn’t tell Stiles when his first design made it into the magazine like when he first got into New York University and they had made a video call with Stiles popping party pops and throwing confetti at the camera in his room; congratulating him while Derek watched the boy amusingly in his apartment. He couldn’t talk to Stiles when he was unsure with opening a firm by his own and for the other man to tell him that everything would be okay like when Derek almost gave up during one of his semesters.

Stiles was there with him throughout everything and he couldn’t imagine going on anymore without him.

Derek stared into the wide whiskey orbs that he had missed gravely. The pink lips were opened slightly, shocked with the sight.

“May I sit?”

They stared at each other for a few more beats before Stiles stuttered, “Y-Y-Yeah”.

Derek’s wolf was impatient and whining inside, driving him insane with want for the brown-haired man. He wanted to reach over and hold his hand, never letting him go again. But Stiles’ anxious smell made him pushing the wolf back.

The waiter came and asked for their wine choice and orders. Neither of them paid attention to the menu; with Stiles looking like he was about to jumped out of his seat and ran away and Derek looking longingly at him.

“How are you, Stiles?” Derek started off first.

Stiles flickered his eyes him before looking down to the plate.

“Good. What about you?”

Derek wanted the boy to look at him and see his sincerity but Stiles kept on fiddling with his food.

“Not good, restless, disappointed with myself,”

That made Stiles looked at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Why?”

Derek inhaled before letting out a heavy breath.

“Because I miss you. So much,”

Stiles stared at him and when nothing came from the man, Derek continued.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I had done to you. I was stupid and I’m so angry at myself for letting you go. I didn’t mean to break your heart. I… I was scared that maybe I’m not the person who you wanted; that maybe I’m not good enough for you and you would find someone else later. You deserved a normal person to give you everything that you want because you deserve everything in this world, Stiles. And I…I’m just a scowly sourwolf,”

Derek was dying slowly inside with each second. Stiles’ heartbeats were the only thing that kept him from losing himself to the wolf.

The younger man snorted and laughed brightly.

“You look like you’re about to shit wolfsbane,” Stiles laughed into his hands when several eyes were looking at their way.

Derek was rendered speechless and he could only look at the divine boy in front of him.

“Derek Hale, you are a one sappy bear,” concluded Stiles.

“What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf before he continued, “You’re right, you’re not the person I wanted. You’re more than that. I won’t find anybody else because you were the only person for me. And since when do we have ‘normal’ in our life? That pretty much didn’t exist from the day I found you in the forest,”

“ **WE** found you,”

“Don’t push your luck, jerkface,” Stiles pointed his fork at Derek who was starting to smile.

“Besides, you’re **my** scowly sourwolf. And you better give me everything in this world just like you said in your heartfelt sentimental romantic confession. Let me warn you, I’m not cheap,”

Derek was fully smiling at the man who was he ridiculously and fully in love with

 “No. You’re priceless,”

 

* * *

 

They spent the night at Derek’s luxurious loft. Stiles wanted to go back to his hotel and sort things out but Derek didn’t want to be apart from him for another second anymore. In the end, the wolf won the argument. Apparently Stiles didn’t have enough strength and resolve when it comes to Derek’s touches and kisses.

“I don’t know what to do,” breathed Stiles from where he was lying naked under equally naked Derek.

The wolf held both of his hands and placed them beside his head on the bed while kissing him passionately.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just feel it and enjoy,” Derek reassured him.

Stiles avoided his glance when he looked at the window.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

The wolf nudged his nose and held his chin, forcing him to look into the hazel eyes. Derek could smell uneasiness and embarrassment from Stiles.

“What if I’m not good enough? I’ve never been with anyone else before,” the younger man bit his lip.

Derek chuckled lowly before holding Stiles face in his palms. He rubbed his boy’s cheeks with his thumbs and smiled lovingly at him. He gazed deeply into that bewitching whiskey orbs.

“You are perfect, Stiles. Nobody could ever be compared to you because you are more than enough and you’re for me,”

Stiles choked a sob and wound his arms around Derek’s neck, burying his face in the older man’s neck. Derek held him tightly and breathed in his scent, littering his neck with kisses.

“And you’re mine. Only mine,” with a dark growl, Derek kissed him hungrily.

The first intrusion of Derek’s finger made Stiles moaned in both pain and pleasure. And on his third finger, Stiles was writhing under him, eyes blown wide with lust.

“Beautiful,” purred Derek.

Stiles was blushing from head to toe, sprawled erotically on Derek’s bed with his arms above his head;  panting in the dark. His legs were spread wide and chest heaving. There was bite marks scattered all over the pale skin. The wolf had mapped each mole with his tongue and nipped at every curve of his body. His sexed hair was a mess and his plumped lips were red from the wolf ravishing them.

“Fucking beautiful,”

Derek’s wolf howled in desire when he buried his cock inside that tight heaven. He pulled Stiles’ body tightly to him before rocking slowly into the heat. The ache was too much to bear and Derek whined into Stiles neck.

“Let go, Derek. I want all of you,”

Something inside Derek snapped and he let go of the wolf. Stiles’ echoed moans and gasping was loud in the loft. The bed creaks with every harsh pounding of the wolf.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah…,”

The man was mad with desire and yearning. But no matter how tight his holds were, Stiles’ hold on his back always stayed gentle and loving.

Stiles reached his completion first, coming untouched between their bodies as he bowed off the bed. His nails scraped down the wolf’s back, leaving red marks that healed almost immediately. Derek rocked a few more thrusts into his body before the base of his cock swelled. He bit Stiles’ right shoulder enough to leave his mark and flooded the tight channel with copious cum.

Both of them were panting heavily, chests heaving up and down and their sweats dampen the sheets. But neither moved from the comfortable spot.

“I totally dig the knot and the biting because I’m such a kinky son of a bitch but a warning would be nice, dickhead. That hurt, by the way” Stiles smacked Derek’s head lightly.

The wolf, who was purring and content with their position, only nipped at Stiles’ right shoulder. He nuzzled and licked at his mark on the pale skin. His wolf was preening and full of pride inside. Now everybody would know who this gorgeous man belonged to.

“So…a few Zs and round two? Then later, round three with me on my hands and knees, and four with you holding me up the walls with you muscular arms because you look like you bench-pressed a whale. And perhaps if we feel energetic enough, round five with me riding you?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek raised his head to look down at the bright excited man and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? I want to have a good time! Many, many times. Several, times in a row. In several different positions,” Stiles stared at him with a determine look on his face.

Derek chuckled lightly before kissing him deep. Stiles hands automatically hugged around his back and Derek framed his face with his arms.

“Anything for you,” the wolf whispered on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to the chirping of birds outside of his window. He blinked open his eyes slowly with a small groan. There were pleasant aches all over his body and between his legs and the body on his back was a comfortable weight. He tried to wiggle away but the arms around his waist pulled him tightly to the live furnace behind him. Derek was half on top of him and half on the bed.

Stiles rubbed out the gunk out of his eyes and tried to move again. The wolf only huffed and nuzzled his neck. The younger man squirmed again and gasped when he felt Derek’s thick hard cock rubbed against his sore hole.

“Derek…”

The wolf only grunted before he opened his eyes. He looked on the body under him and smiled to himself. He then kissed the mating mark slowly on the naked shoulder before moving to the ear, taking the lobe between his teeth; making Stiles writhed beneath him.

“Derek…”

Derek’s rumbled approval vibrated on his back. He turned Stiles on his back and settled between the spread legs. The wolf kissed and licked from Stiles’ lips to his chin and neck before placing more hickies on the skin.

They fell asleep pretty late last night due to Stiles’ high sex drive. And with Derek’s possessiveness, they didn’t stop until after the eighth round. He was through with his markings on the younger man’s body and the wolf inside him wouldn’t let him stop until he was sure the mark would stay for a long time.

Derek placed his hands under both of Stiles’ knees and pushed them towards his chest, bending him in half. The wolf purred at the sight of his cum trickling out of the tight red hole. Any other werewolf could now smell Stiles a country away and know that he belonged to the Alpha. He rubbed at the pink pucker gently while dipping his thumb several times. Stiles panted into the mattress, knuckles going white with his tight clutch on the sheet.

“Derek, please…”

The older man chuckled before dipping low and licking at the abused opening. He could taste Stiles when he plunged his tongue inside and smell himself all over the human. The man was pushing his ass on Derek’s face, fucking himself with every thrust.

Derek pushed sneaked a hand between the bended legs and took a hold of the hard pink dick. He pumped a few times with slow pull and tugs, along with him stabbing the younger man’s prostate with his finger next to his tongue before Stiles came on his hand with a loud scream.

Derek sat up between the spread legs of the sweaty figure under him and licked his cum-covered hand.

“Delicious,” the wolf purred.

Stiles looked at the older man who was smiling smugly down on him.

“You… did that… on purpose…,” he had to stop for a few beats to breathe properly.

Derek’s smirk grew wider as he flipped his boy onto his stomach and palmed Stiles’ ass cheeks. He pulled them apart, revealing the pucker, before pushing them together again, getting more and more aroused by the body. He then rubbed his hard cock between the cheeks, rocking on Stiles slowly.

“Derek…” the human rasped and his spent cock twitched in interest every time the head of Derek’s shaft brushed his hole.

The wolf hummed with heady eyes and took the bottle of lube on his night stand. He poured the liquid on his hand and rubbed it onto his cock and the tight opening. He pushed slowly and lay on the younger man’s back until he bottomed out. Derek started off by rocking gently into Stiles with loving kisses on his face, temple and back.

Stiles was loud in bed and Derek loved it very much. When Stiles was talkative usually, he was a garbling mess under him. And the wolf was a possessive bastard when it came to the boy. He would snarled “Mine” with every bite and whispered dirty fantasy in Stiles’ ears; like how he would breed him and how the younger man would be full of his cum that it’d roll down his legs.

Their movements faltered when Stiles screamed into the pillow and came untouched on the bed and Derek plunged a few more before he spilt inside the heavenly warmth. He grinded against Stiles’ ass slowly, making the body moaned at the oversensitivity.

“I love you,” the brown-haired man turned his head towards Derek and whispered in his right cheek.

The wolf grinned widely before kissing the man of his life vehemently.

 “I love you too, Stiles. So much,”

They eventually tumbled out of the bed in heaps of limbs an hour later into the bathroom where they had the second round of sex. Stiles was greatly impressed with Derek’s muscles as the wolf could hold him like he weighed nothing while pounding him into the wall.

Stiles dressed in Derek’s boxer and his oversized red Henley that kept on falling off his right shoulder. The wolf would puff out with pride every time he saw the mark on the delicate pale shoulder which contrasted greatly with the colour of the fabric.

The younger man was making scrambled eggs with sausages for their breakfast while dancing around the kitchen to his own singing. Derek couldn’t help but smile at the silly twirling human from where he was staring him at the kitchen bar.

“Idiot,” he muttered to nobody lovingly while shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Stiles placed two plates of food in front of both of them with a cup of coffee for each. He sat next to Derek and the wolf pulled him near and kissed his temple and cheek.

“Thank you,”

Stiles grinned at him and gave a chaste kiss, “You’re welcome,”

They ate while talking to each other; trying to catch up on the lost years. There was more talking on Stiles’ part rather than Derek but the wolf was content to listen to his ramblings. He didn’t care if he got spat on by enthusiastic Stiles or nearly lost an eye because Stiles couldn’t stop gesturing with his fork while telling his story. What mattered to him was they were together now.

And his wolf howled inside.

 

* * *

 

“Kiss me,” Derek demanded.

Stiles crinkled his nose and scrunched his face, “You’re all sticky,”

After three days’ worth of sex, dates and catching up, the couple decided to be lazy and relax in the loft. They were sharing a bowl of ice cream on the bed with naked Stiles leaning back on Derek’s naked chest. The wolf had stopped eating when Stiles had painted Derek’s stubbled cheek with ice cream using his hand and the older man had held Stiles face and rubbed his ice cream-ed face all over it.

“So what? Kiss me,” Derek repeated again while rubbing his nose with the other man, with a seductive smile.

Stiles snorted at him and rolled his eyes before giving him a quick peck, “There!”

Derek bit his nose before pulling Stiles on top of him. He mouthed at the younger man’s neck, making him giggled.

“No, stop that! It tickles!”

“But I don’t want to stop,” Derek flipped them over and hover above the lithe body before kissing the boy fervently.

The open kisses with tongue made Stiles moaned and wrap his arms around Derek’s neck. The wolf pulled back slowly and gazed down on the man. He stroked his face with the back of his right fingers while the other arm was beside Stiles’ head. Stiles caressed Derek’s broad back with his fingers leisurely.

Derek took in the constellations that dotted his face like the stars in the sky; the blush-tinted cheeks; the adorable upturned nose; the luscious cupid-bow cherry red lips that he could never get enough of; the longs lashes fanning over the brown-whiskey doe eyes. Everything about Stiles made Derek question his fate if whether he deserved the man under him.

“What’re you thinking?” Stiles asked the wolf.

Derek smiled at the man. He was Derek’s everything. His humanity; his anchor; his other half. Stiles didn’t do anything but to accept him and his wolf. The bright man gave all of his and demanded nothing back. Derek couldn’t help but hate himself when he thought about his foolishness back then. He was forever grateful when Cora and Laura had decided to help them and couldn’t be relieved enough when Stiles had accepted him. This strong man had gone through everything with him with a wide smile on his face.

“I’m thinking about how beautiful you are,” Derek whispered to Stiles like a secret.

The man snorted and rolled his eyes away, “Shut up,”

The wolf rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs while staring deeply into the amber orbs, “It’s true. And I’m glad that you’re here with me,”

Stiles smiled fondly at Derek and took his right hand in his left before turning his face to kiss it

“Me too,”

 

* * *

 

Stiles was one of Allison’s bridesmaid at her wedding, along with Lydia, Cora and Danny; with them wearing peach coloured clothes. Scott looked handsome in his white tuxedo among his best men in black tuxedo; Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and Derek.

The after-party was a small gathering between the Hales, Melissa and John. Well, not that small considering there were Derek’s cousins too because Scott was their family too; another werewolf and a brother.

Derek swayed to the music with Stiles in his arms. The younger man was laying his head on the wolf’s shoulder and arms around his neck.

Derek looked around him. Cora and Isaac were dancing too, along with Lydia and Aiden. Danny was sitting at the table leaning back on Ethan’s chest while the werewolf whispered to him in his ears. John and Melissa was nowhere to be found and Stiles had made it clear that he didn’t want to know anything about if they were messing around and he would know by the twitch of Derek’s nose. Laura was dancing with her son, Michael, in her arms with her husband. He could see his younger cousins were running around the garden under the soft lights and the others were chatting. It was not boisterous but loud enough to make him sigh in serenity.

“I love you,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ hair.

Stiles looked up and gazed into the wolf’s loving eyes.

“I love you too, sourwolf,” and kissed the older man with all the love in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may want to add an epilogue or something and make it into a series.  
> So just a heads-up.
> 
>  
> 
> (Working on You are My Spark too but currently having a writer's block.


End file.
